His Dark Half
by KasidyQ
Summary: Dark Series Part 1: He wanted to show me something. Far be it from me to refuse. One shot. ShiroXIchiXOC. Very adult. First submission to this site. Please R&R.


Startling me from behind, Ichigo wrapped his arms around my waist and leaned in, nibbling softly on my ear. "I want to show you something." he purred. "Oh yeah, what's that? I asked spinning around in his hold. When my eyes met his, I was nearly shocked by the lust and heat hidden beneath his dark gaze. Oh, this was going to be fun!

"I want you to except all of me. Every part. So, I need you to see something" He whispered before he caught my lips with his. I moaned. How could this night get any better? "Okay…" I choked out against his lips. "Are you ready?" he asked peering over my shoulder. As I was about to tell him that hell yes I was ready, a languid echoing voice from behind answered for me. "Mmm, hell yeah, my King."

I was stunned into silence as Ichigo turned me around to see the man who spoke. Wicked golden eyes and pale skin sent waves of intoxicating heat spiraling through me. It was Ichigo, but not really. More like an inverted reflection of the man I'd come to know as my secret sin. "This is the other half of my broken soul." He whispered, letting his lips barely touch my neck. Oh god, this was even hotter!

Ichigo walked around me to join his other self and, to my utter disbelief, started the process of removing articles of clothing. The others' eyes hungrily trailed over every inch of tanned flesh Ichigo had to offer and quickly joined him in the strip tease that had my heart slamming against my rib cage.

Then, something else I didn't expect but so thoroughly enjoyed, they wrapped their arms around each other and their mouths connected in a fury of tongues and teeth. Both moaned against the other and something unintelligible escaped my throat. Something akin to "Oh dear God!"

When their lips disconnected, I found myself closer than I realized. Oh my. I had gotten closer to enjoy the show and hadn't even known it. They were touching each other, rubbing growing erections together slowly and deliberately while looking at me, twin expressions of expectancy eyeing my still clothed body.

"Take off your clothes." ordered the fairer skinned Adonis. Who was I to argue with that? I immediately obeyed. How long has Ichigo been keeping this a secret from me? Not only did he have some sinfully gorgeous version of himself locked away, but he and his counterpart were obviously… well, close. What was supposed to happen now? He was just going to spring this on me? I was beginning to get a little angry but goddammit! They were so hot! Then I realized, looking at their wicked smiles, what Ichigo had meant. He wanted me to except this part of him. Oh hell. Why not?

I leaned forward and ran a hand down each of their bodies until I firmly grasped both of their cocks, slowly pumping up and down. I began to kiss Ichigo but he turned my head and held me against the waiting lips of the other. With every motion of my hand, his tongue darted further into my mouth until I gasped for air.

I felt myself being pulled backward. I went willingly being followed by… what the hell did I call him? "What's your name?" I breathed out, just barely, locking eyes with Ichigo's inverted image. "Heh, don't have one." he laughed. It was a watery, delicious sound. "Call him Shiro. It means white." Ichigo whispered before lowering me onto the bed. I looked at the newly dubbed Shiro and he grinned… so sexy!

They didn't waste any time, those sexy dirty boys! Ichigo laid next to me, dominating my mouth with his and began squeezing and kneading my breasts as Shiro crawled onto the foot of the bed between our bodies. With skilled hands, he grabbed Ichigo's erection and pumped it slowly while simultaneously inserting two fingers into me. Ichigo was making noises I'd never heard from him and I was coming undone at the seams. When Shiro's tongue ghosted over my clit, I arched involuntarily out of Ichigo's arms and grabbed Shiro's hair, pulling him in further. Ichigo's soft laugh tickled skin as he squirmed down to join Shiro. As both tongues worked together, I couldn't keep my eyes off of them. In between turns they would share long slow kisses. Ichigo's fingers would join Shiro's on occasion and my vision would blur. They were going to kill me with pleasure! When my orgasm finally rocked through me, I felt like dying would be okay.

Shiro crawled up beside me and let me taste my own juices from his lips and heat coiled through my sensitive body again. He slid a hand to my breast, pinching and rolling my nipple in between his fingers. I moaned again though my voice was raspy, as Ichigo glided his hard cock around in the wetness between my legs before coming back up to lay on the other side of me.

His soft lips and hot tongue traveled up and down my neck as Shiro lifted my thigh and moved it over his hip. I felt Ichigo's hand snake between us and stroke the length that was pressing against me. Feeling a surge of possessiveness I didn't quite understand, I swatted his hand away. "Mine!" I growled playfully. His hips jerked in response and I turned to see a devious grin creep across his face. Pale hands lifted me on top as Shiro rolled onto his back, swiftly impaling me and groaning out his relief. I cried out in shock and pleasure as he filled me and Ichigo moved behind me, pulling me against his chest. His hands on my hips pushing me down harder onto Shiro.

I felt his heat against my back, as Shiro and Ichigo locked hands on my hips and guided me furiously up and down. Ichigo pushed me forward and I felt every inch of him enter me, squeezing alongside the other. I was now filled beyond what I thought possible as pain shot through me along with intense pleasure.

They began a slow rhythmic torcher of pendulum like thrusts, one never leaving me empty for more than a millisecond before the other entered me again. My body quickly shuddered and exploded as my mind fought for shreds of sanity. The two men shared an intense gaze as they moved inside of me.

I could no longer hold my own weight and shamelessly sprawled across Shiro's body as yet another wave of orgasms wracked me. Both of my tormenters slowed their movements to a stop and rolled me onto my back. "Sit back and relax." Shiro purred, joining Ichigo who was now standing beside the bed. "We're gonna to give you a show."

The two sex Gods before me deftly reached for each other and mouths joining again and hands reached for rigid cocks, stroking and fondling with expertise. Oh hell! As spent as I was, I was getting hot again. This was almost too much.

Ichigo remained standing, his eyes closed, and his mouth slightly agape, as Shiro dropped to his knees. His tongue flicked over the head of Ichigo's cock before engulfing it entirely into his mouth. He bobbed up and down for what seemed like an eternity then ran his tongue under and over every inch. "Mmm." He looked over to me and smiled. "He tastes like you." Ichigo moaned his approval before guiding Shiro's mouth between his legs to lick and tease his sac. Shiro's hand again stroked the other's length drawing a hiss from Ichigo.

Shiro stood and placed a chaste kiss on Ichigo's parted lips before joining me again on the bed. In what could only be described as pure instinct, I parted my legs wide as he settled in between them. The head of his cock brushed my entrance but did not enter. I found myself whining at the denial. Ichigo crawled behind Shiro and grinded up against Shiro's ass causing just the slightest bit of length to push inside me. I knew the instant Ichigo pushed inside Shiro from the sharp intake of breath on his part as he stilled himself to let the other adjust and the cry of pain then groan of pleasure that escaped Shiro's lips. He turned to Ichigo after a moment and growled hoarsely, "Move, goddammit!" Ichigo quickly obliged. With a smirk, he thrusted into Shiro and in turn, I was filled again. Shiro and I let out cries in unison that echoed throughout the room.

Ichigo set a rough and frantic pace, driving Shiro harder and faster into me and had me in a twitching screaming mess under them. I grasped and clawed at one of them or both, I wasn't even sure anymore, trying my best to silently beg for more when words failed me. I came so hard that it felt like an earthquake as my inner muscles squeezed Shiro nearly out of my body with the force. Shiro gripped my shoulders and shuddered, screaming out with his own release but Ichigo wasn't letting up. I'd never seen him so aggressive and it was sexy as hell!

He pushed Shiro down fully on top of me and thrusted harder and faster capturing my bottom lip between his teeth. His breath was coming in short shallow pants now and low guttural grunts. As Shiro clung helplessly to me, I noticed a twisted smile on his face. He was a masochist and I absolutely adored him for it!

When Ichigo came, it shook all of us with the impact as his hips thrusted in spasms. He threw his head back and moaned both of his lovers' names in turn before collapsing beside us. It truly was a beautiful sight. All I could think was how much I loved my Ichigo and his twisted other self.

In less than a minute, Ichigo was softly snoring with an arm and a leg thrown possessively over the top of Shiro and I. Shiro leaned up on his elbows and gave me a crooked grin. "Nice to meet ya." he slurred. I laughed and ran a hand through his soft white hair. "I didn't know my man was such a beast!" I exclaimed looking sideways at Ichigo's sleeping form. "You don't even know the half of it," he smirked, "but you haven't seen my wild side yet." Oh dear god.


End file.
